Old Friend
by Ixi
Summary: Po Mlčení jehňátek pracuje Clarice v Behaviorálním. Právě hledají dalšího vraha a získají nečekaného pomocníka...
1. Kapitola 1

**Old Friend by Ixi**

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 1**

Clarice Starligová seděla na svém stole a listovala spisem nového řádícího vraha. Už půl roku sloužila pod Jackem Crawfordem v Behviorálním oddělením FBI. Po jejím úspěchu s Buffalo Billem, nebylo těžké se tam dostat. Někdo zaklepal na dveře. Dovnitř nakoukl Jimmy Taylor, který neměl takové štěstí jako Clarice a dělal tu už pěkných pár měsíců poskoka, který vařil kávu, zakládal spisy a vyřizoval vzkazy. Jen pár lidí k němu bylo slušných, Crawford mezi ně nepatřil, ale Clarice ano. Spřátelila se s ním a tykali si: „Ahoj Jimmy, děje se něco?"

„Ahoj Clarice, guru mě pro tebe posílá."

„Fajn, tak já jdu za gu... Crawfordem. Říkal proč?"

„Ne, ale má tam sebou takovýho jednoho chlápka, kterej se ke mně choval hezky." Jimmy už rozlišoval lidi v FBI jen na ty, co se k němu chovají a nechovají hezky.

Clarice se rozešla před chodbu ke Crawfordově kanceláři. Štval ji Crawfordův přístup (i jiných) k Jimmymu. Věděla, že tak taky mohla klidně skončit. „Jo, nebýt Jamea Gumba a Hannibala... DOST! Už zase na něj myslím!" Clarice se v duchu okřikla a zaklepala na dveře Crawfordovy kanceláře. „Holka, soustřeď se, musíš na Hannibala zapomenout - stejně nemáš žádný důvod, abys na něj myslela a není tu nic, co by ti ho mělo připomínat." V tom se mýlila. Když vstoupila do kanceláře uviděla dva muže, jedním z nich byl Jack Crawford... a tím druhým - Will Graham.

Clarice si v pár okamžicích dala dohromady všechno co o něm ví: „Umění představivosti... umí se vžít do mysli vraha... dostal Hannibala ... pak odešel z FBI... o tři roky později na něj Hannibal poslal Červeného draka a to Willu Grahamovi vyneslo další jizvy na hrudi... přestěhoval se pak kamsi do Austrálie... před rokem zahynula jeho žena Molly a syn Josh při autonehodě... on pak zmizel, aby se s tím vyrovnal... a teď je tady... ježiši, sluší mu to... a ten jeho úsměv."

Crawford se zazubil, když viděl, jak je Clarice překvapená. Představil je: „Will Graham -Clarice Stralingová." Will stiskl Claricinu ruku možná trochu déle a více srdečně než bývá obyčejně zvykem. Clarice si nemohla pomoct, aby se na něho neusmívala - stejně jako on na ni.

Crawford nevypadal, že by si všiml zvláštní atmosféry mezi jeho dvěma oblíbenými hračkami... ehm lidmy, které často předhazoval nějakým vrahům. Naopak mluvil: „Starlingová, myslím, že vám nemusím říkat o Willovi moc věcí. Myslím, že většinu znáte. Dneska jsme se náhodou potkali tady ve Washingtonu. Nabídl jsem Willovi, jestli by nám nechtěl pomoct s tím vrahem, kterého zrovna nemůžeme dostat, a on souhlasil - proto budete tvořit vy dva tým a pokusíte se ho společně dostat." Potom podal spis toho vraha Willovi a řekl Clarice: „Starlingová, do zítřka seznámíte Willa s celým případem. Chci vás tu mít oba v devět hodin." Potom jim pokynul na dveře s pohledem „Vypadnětě." Oba tak proto rychle, s mírnými úšklebky učinili.

Vypadli na chodbu, kde se zastavili. Clarice řekla s mírnými rozpaky (byla rozhozená z Willových očí): „No, půjdete teď do mé kanceláře, abych vám objasnila případ... pane Grahame?"

Will se na ni usmál: „Oceňoval bych tykání a Willa, kdyby vám to nevadilo."

„Ne, to vůbec ne, budu ráda - Clarice."

„Dobře Clarice. Já si teď bohužel musím ještě zařídit pár věcí, ale byl bych moc rád, kdyby jsme to všechno mohli probrat při večeři. Do té doby bych si aspoň mohl projít ten spis."

„Aha, jistě a kam půjdeme?"

„Morning Star?"

Clarice se na Willa podívala dost zvláštně - Morning Star byla jedna z nejlepších restaurací ve Washongtonu. „Něco levnějšího by nebylo? To si nemůžu dovolit."

„Zvu tě. Vsadím se, že v šatech vypadáš překrásně. Tvoji adresu mám, budu tam v osm."

Než to Clarice stačila rozdýchat a odpovědět, byl Will pryč.

Když přišla Clarice domů, uvědomila si, že už hrozně dlouho nebyla někde v restauraci (dobré restauraci). Měla šaty, které se tam hodily - jen jedny. Byly to smaragdově zelené dlouhé šaty. Už byly ve skříni pěkných pár měsíců. Teď byla pravá chvíle je vytáhnout. Když si je Clarice oblékla, nalíčila se a podívala se do zrcadla - nemohla uvěřit vlastním očím. Nepoznávala se. V zrcadle viděla překrásnou ženu, s dokonalými tvary a křivkami.

Když zazvonil v osm zvonek a Clarice otevřela... nemohla uvěřit vlastním očím, to co viděla opravdu nečekala...

_... to be continued..._


	2. Kapitola 2

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 2**

Za dveřmi stál Will (čekali jste někoho jiného? ;)). Na sobě měl oblek, který mu přesně padl. Vypadal hrozně sexy - jak Clarice napadlo. Ještě víc ji dorazilo, že měl velikou kytici rudých růží. Bylo to poprvé v životě, co dal někdo Clarice kytici. Ona sama se teď nechtěně ve dveřích červenala. Nebyla schopna říct ani slovíčko. Will se tomu jen usmál a podal jí kytku. Za pět minut už byli v autě a jeli do Morning Star.

Clarice se vůbec nechtělo jít na „pracovní večeři" - spíš jen na věčeři. „Vrátí se zpátky do FBI? Bylo by fajn, kdyby pracoval se mnou. Crawford by proti tomu nemusel nic mít. Ale jestli zase bude v FBI - určitě to novináři zjistí a napíšou nějakej článek... Hannibal se to dozví a... A co? Zabije Willa? Co bych dělala, kdybych tomu měla možnost zabránit? CO! Počkat! Samozřejmě, že bych tomu zabránila, vždyť jsem agentka! Ale jsem si sebou jistá?"

Za chvíli byli u Morning Star. Když jí Will otevřel dveře od auta a nabídl jí rámě k doprovou - už zase měla oči jen pro něj a na své předchozí myšlenky naprosto zapomněla. Číšník je usadil u - jak si Clarice všimla - zarezervovaného stolu a přineslu jim menu. Clarice si uvědomila, že většinu jídel ani nezná a jen zděšeně pozorovala názvy.

„Co si dáme k pití?" zeptal se Will, na kterém nebylo znát, jestli si byl vědom jejích pocitů.

„Ehm..." - jaké znám dobré víno?_ I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti._ nemysli na to! „Co navrhuješ?" vypadlo z Clarice nakonec.

„Batard Montrachet?"

Clarice mlčky přikývla. Číšník poté odešel pro víno a Clarice čekal další problém: výběr jídla. „Nedoporučíš mi něco? Moc se v tom nevyznám." Will doporučil a tak byl další problém vyřešen. „Ten na probrání toho případu moc nespěchá - no ostatně já taky ne." Napadlo Clarice.

Chvíli se zabývali neutrálními tématy, ale samozřejmě nakonec skončila řeč u FBI. „Vždy jsi chtěla do behaviorálního?" zeptal se Will.

„Jo - naštěstí jsem se tam dostala - díky..." Clarice se zarazila.

„Díky jednomu nejmenovanému kanibalovi?" mrkl na ni Will. „Nevadí mi o něm mluvit."

Clarice mu poslala vděčný úsměv. „Napadlo tě, že by si tě našel?"

„Samozřejmě napadlo. Ale nelámu si s tím hlavu. Když mě ON bude chtít najít, tak mě najde. Ty máš štěstí, že ti řekl, že tě nemá v úmyslu navštívit." Řekl Will zamyšleně a po chvíli dodal: „Vždy jsme měli stejný vkus, co se žen týče." Usmál se na ni.

Clarice, celá červená, úsměv opětovala. „Máš v úmyslu se vrátit do FBI?"

„Lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil, že mě to nenapadlo. Napadalo mě to skoro každý den v posledních několika letech. Nevrátil jsem se kvůli Molly." Jeho oči na chvíli potemněly, jak její jméno vyvolalo staré bolestivé vzpomínky. Napil se vína, zhluboka se nadechl a nakonec se usmál. „Návrat do FBI by měl pro mě výhody i nevýhody, musím si to rozmyslet."

„Výhody i nevýhody?"

„Ano. Za největší nevýhodu považuji to, že by H.L. MD věděl, kde jsem. Za výhodu, že bych tam šel bez zkoušek nebo čehokoliv. Byl bych prostě v týmu a nedopadl jako ten mladík, jak ho Jack pro tebe poslal."

„Jimmy Taylor." doplnila Clarice.

„Přesně tak. Například Jimmy nemá moc šancí, že se v FBI dostane od zakládání spisu a dělání poslíčka. Myslím, že už teď FBI dost nenávidí. Takový lidé nekončívají dobře. V lepším případě jen odejdou z FBI a najdou si něco jiného. V horším skončí u psychiatra a v tom nejhorším ve vězení."

„Ve vězení?" vyhrkla překvapeně Clarice. „To Jimmy stoprocentně ne. Není jisté, že skončí u papírování - teď se nám snaží pomoct se současným případem. Třeba se pak dostane do aktivnější služby."

„Mm-hmm, Jack mi to říkal." Will se zamyšleně podíval na svoji sklenku vína.

„Děje se něco?"

„Ne, jen jsem se zamyslel."

„Nad čím?"

„Nad různými agenty nebo lidmi z oboru co z práce jaksi zešíleli - a to nemuseli být ani v špatné situaci v práci. Stává se někdy, že se vyšetřovatel tak nějak pustí do typu zločinů jež vyšetřuje - a ke komu nás to zase přivádí?" zeptal se Will jakoby nevinně.

Clarice se usmála. Netušila, že osoba, již měli oba namysli, je blíž než si myslí...

_... to be continued..._


	3. Kapitola 3

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 3**

Hannibal Lecter byl ve Washingtonu. Byl tam už pěkných pár měsíců a sledoval Clarice. Tento večer byl - a to se nestává často - dvakrát velice překvapen, jednou z toho potěšen. Poprvé, když Will přišel ke Claricině domu v obleku a s kyticí růží. A podruhé - a to i potěšen, když uviděl Clarice Starlingovou v šatech. První událost v něm zanechala znepokojující pocit. Druhá zanechala nesmírně příjemný, který okamžitě putoval do Clariciny místnosti v doktorově paláci pamětí.

Sledoval Clarice a Willa do Morning Star - byl velice spokojen s výběrem restaurace. Usadil se k jednomu stolu a s potěšením začal vybírat jídlo (v menu... ne že by se rozhlížel kolem ;).

Clarice i Will zatím plynule přešli z tématu „FBI" zase na neutrální témata. Chvíli se takhle zase dobře bavili, ale nakonec z Willa vypadlo: „Asi bychom ten spis měli probrat - ať máme klid. Takhle bychom na to třeba mohli zapomenout a Jack by nás zítra rozkrájel na kostičky."

„Dobře - přečet sis spis?" řekla Clarice a zapřemýšlela, že kdyby tu byla s doktorem, její věta by byla více spisovná.

„Jo. Ale spíš jsem to jen přelítl očima. Dával jsem svůj byt tady ve Washingtonu do obyvatelného stavu. Mohla bys mi prosím zopakovat nejdůležitější informace?"

Clarice se nadechla, aby si v rychlosti v hlavě setřídila informace: „Takže... všechny oběti jsou řidiči kamionů, kteří projíždějí Washingtonem. Žádné zaměření na rasu, pohlaví, vyznání... Způsob zabití je různý - od výbuchu kamionu přes zastřelení, uškrcení, podříznutí až po jed - vypadá to, že má velkou fantazii. Nikdy nenechal... myslíme si, že je to muž podle jednoho popisu... dostanu se k němu... tedy nikdy nenechal otisky, krev, prostě nic. Vypadá to, že jedinou jeho chybou bylo... před výbuchem jednoho kamionu viděla majitelka motorestu, kde byl zaparkovaný, muže se zrzavými vousy - celkem rozložitého, asi dva metry. Vraždy začaly asi před měsícem, každé 2-3 dny objevujeme novou oběť. Poslední byla nalezena před dvěma dny zabita elektrickým proudem. Prověřujeme všechny knihovny a knihkupectví ve Washingtonu ohledně velkého zapůjčení či nákupu velkého počtu knih s morbidní tématikou. Dále jsme varovali všechny společnosti, které vezou náklad přes Washington - podařilo se nám některé přesvědčit, aby změnili trasu. Hlídáme velký počet parkovišť, motorestů, atd - ale je jich příliš. Crawford má v plánu použít nějakou návnadu. Plán ještě není hotový." Clarice zapřemýšlela, jestli je to zhruba všechno. „Ptej se..."

„Jo, Jack rád předhazuje sériovým vrahům nějakou návnadu." Zamumlal Will, Clarice s ním musela v duchu souhlasit - poprvé si skutečně uvědomila, že ji Jack Crawford dr. Lecterovi předhodil.

Will pokračoval: „Jak jsi říkala - jeho jediná chyba - jak se dal vidět... zrzavé vousy, rozložitá postava, vysoký dva metry - řekl bych, že to všechno bylo schválně. Myslím, že má vždy všechno perfektně naplánované, je perfekcionista a je dost pyšný na to, co dělá - možná v tom by mohl být klíč, jak ho chytit. Třeba dát do novin falešnou zprávu, že se mu něco nepodařilo - že to někdo přežil, nálož nevybuchla atd... prostě ho naštvat a rozrušit, aby dělal chyby." Will se nachvilku zamyslel.

Clarice mu doslova visela na rtech. „Wow. Není to jako poslouchat Hannibala, který skutečně říká, co si myslí a ne ve svých hádankách? - Není. - Proč ne? - Nevím, prostě není." Zašeptal nakonec malý tichý hlásek v její hlavě. Clarice si nebyla jistá, co ho vyvolalo - mozek, instinkt nebo srdce?

Will se po zapřemýšlení zeptal: „Jaký je psychologický posudek?"

„Jo... vypracoval ho Alan Bloom ---" začala Clarice, ale Will ji přerušil povzdechem.

Clarice se na něj podívala. Will ji pobídnul k pokračování: „Tak copak si náš _génius_ myslí o... jakouže přezdívku mu přidělil Tattler?"

„Don Kamion - ale Crawford ji nesnáší. Upřímě řečeno mi profil od A.Blooma přijde jako dlouhý text o ničem. Vyplývají z něj jen dvě myšlenky - že by Don K mohl být propušťěný řidič kamionu a že ho v dětství týrali. Zbytek je jen omáčka okolo plná odborných názvů, aby to vypadalo učeně." Podívala se na Willa, co jí k tomu řekne.

„Ohledně tomu týrání i propuštění - nesouhlasím s tím. Myslím si, že řidiče kamionů si... jak to říct... prostě jen tak vybral - mohlo to být podle mě jakékoliv jiné povolání. A toho týrání - to si taky nemyslím - myslím, že je to spíš někdo z našeho oboru - jak jsme mluvili o lidech, kteří z práce zešíleli. Měli bychom prověřit odmítnuté agenty do Behaviorálního oddělení, studenty kriminální psychologie, atd."

„Myslíš si, že je mladý?"

„Ano, myslím. Ani pořádně nevím proč..."

„Máš štěstí - máš nadání."

„Někdy spíš prokletí. Dal bych si nějakou zmrzlinu nebo palačinky. Co ty?" řekl Will a otočil se, aby pohledem našel číšníka. Chvíli pohledem pátral po restauraci... najednou ztuhl a jeho oči se rozšířily...

_... to be continued..._


	4. Kapitola 4

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 4**

Tak rychle, jako Will ztuhl, se najednou pohnul. Odnesla to jeho sklenka vína - víno se rychle začalo vpíjet do bělostných ubrusů. Za pár vteřin už bylo kolem Willa několik číšníků, aby odklidili nepořádek. Svým příchodem ovšem zabránili Willovi ve výhledu. Když se výhled uvolnil, člověk, díky které se Will nadmíru vyděsil - tedy spíše řečeno doktor Hannibal Lecter - byl pryč.

„Omluvíš mě na chvíli?" zeptal se Will přiškrceným hlasem.

„Samozřejmě." Řekla Clarice trochu zaraženě.

Will vyrazil do haly. Pro okolí to nebylo poznat, ale Will měl u sebe zbraň. Teď ji tiskl, aby mu dodala odvahy. _Chytil jsi, mě protože jsi stejný jako já._ vzpomněl si Will na větu, kterou mu Hannibal Lecter kdysi řekl. Po smrti své ženy a syna o sobě dost přemýšlel. Vypořádal se se svým strachem. Už se nebál ničeho - kromě Hannibala Lectera. A toho chtěl teď zastřelit.

Uviděl jednoho ze stewardů. Přišel k němu a vytáhl bankovku: „Neviděl jste tady před chvílí projít elegantního postaršího muže?"

Steward se jako zhypnotizovaně podíval na bankovku. Potom si ji vzal a ukázal směrem na východ k parkovišti. Will se tam rychlým krokem rozešel. Vytáhl zbraň, poslední dobou střílení dost cvičil. Věděl, že když doktora zastřelí - nebude ani jediný člověk, který by mu to vyčítal... spíš za to ještě dostane vyznamenání. Rozhlédl se. Nikde nikdo. Najednou uviděl stín v jedné malé uličce. Opatrně a pomalu se tam rozešel, i když měl obrovské nutkání vrátit se do Morning Star. Došel do uličky. Už tam nikdo nebyl - jen papír se vzkazem na jedné bedně: _Již brzy Wille, již brzy. H._

Will nasucho polkl. Málem se složil na zem - kdo by se takhle necítil, kdyby mu Hannibal Lecter slíbil, že ho navštíví. Nakonec se vzpamatoval a šel zpátky za Clarice, která ho již netrpělivě vyhlížela.

„Děje se něco?" zeptala se Clarice, když se Will zase posadil.

„Ehm. Nic. Jen se mi zdálo, že jsem viděl... starého přítele. Kde jsme to skončili?" řekl Will přesvědčivým hlasem.

Clarice to stačilo: „Ptal jsi se mě na zmrzlinu nebo palačinky - ne díky, nemám hlad."

„Hmm. Taky mě najednou přešla chuť. Nepůjdeme?"

„Dobře. Stejně jsme dopili... a vylili poslední víno." Mrkla na něj Clarice.

Will se usmál a zaplatil. Clarice si pomyslela, že jen spropitné by stačilo na její normální večeři. Došli na parkoviště. Clarice se zeptala: „Proč se pořád rozhlížíš?"

„Jen tak, jestli neuvidím toho svého známého." řekl Will a následoval Clarice k autu.

Cestou domů probíhal ve Clarice vnitřní boj: „Už dlouho jsem neprožila takhle skvělý večer - proč bych si k tomu nepřipojila i skvělou noc... s Willem? - A co Hannibal? - Co se Hannibalem! To je vrah! - Ale... - Žádné ale." Ani se nenadála a najednou byli u jejího domu.

Clarice se zhluboka nadechla: „Nezašel bys dovnitř?"

Will se usmál a přikývl.

Zítra ráno se Clarice probudila s hlavou na Willově hrudi. Jemně se nadzvedla a podívala se na Willa a napadlo ji: „Každej chlap vypadá tak nevinně, když spí a uvolní se mu obličejové svaly. Vypadá tak ve spánku i Hannibal?" odehnala tu myšlenku a pozorněji začala zkoumat Willovu hruď a břicho. Jemně přejela přes tu velkou jizvu, kterou mu způsobil Hannibal - napadlo ji, jestli není divná - a i po těch menších od Červeného draka. Willa to probudilo a zadíval se na Clarice: „Dobré ráno."

„Hmm."

„Co mělo znamenat to _Hmm_?" zeptal se Will pobaveně.

„Jen... Crawford říkal, že máme být u něho v devět hodin, a ono je už půl desáté." Zazubila se Clarice. Kupodivu ji tento fakt nijak nerozhodil.

„No... tak ho ještě chvíli vydusíme." řekl Will a začal Clarice líbat.

Ale „jak na potvoru" začal zvonit telefon. Clarice ho měla - jelikož dost často volali z práce v noci - hned u postele. Will zvedl sluchátko a Clarice se k němu ještě víc přitiskla, aby mohla poslouchat rozhovor.

„Jo." řekl Will do sluchátka.

„Wille!" ozval se z druhého konce naprosto překvapený Jack Crawford.

„Jo." řekl znova Will

„Co tam děláš?" zeptal se Jack naprosto pitomě. Will si byl jistý, že se za to vzápětí Jack mentálně nakopával.

„Potřebuješ něco Jacku?"

„Je půl desáté!" řekl Jack významně.

„Wow. Ty jsi se naučil hodiny Jacku." řekl Will pobaveně.

„Domluvili jsme se, že tu budete v děvet."

„Domluvili? Zvláštní, mě to znělo jako rozkaz."

„Wille - tohle je OPRAVDU důležité. Co nejrychleji sem s Clarice přijeďte." řekl Jack a položil sluchátko. Naléhavost jeho hlasu je donutila vstát a jet do FBI.

Crawford seděl u svého stolu a ťukal tužkou na papír před sebou. Byl tak mimo, že se nevšiml „špatného konce", kterým ťukal. A tak za chvíli byly na papíře desítky černých teček. Vyrušilo ho až zaklepání na dveře.

„Dále." řekl Jack. Pozorně sledoval jak Will i Clarice vešli. Pohodlně se usadili v židlích naproti Jackovi. Napadlo ho, že Clarice dneska vypadá jinak než normálně - tak nějak nepřirozeně uvolněně.

„Tak co se děje, Jacku?" začal Will.

„Mám dvě zprávy. Dvě špatné zprávy. První je, že včera odpoledne zabil náš řádící vrah dalšího řidiče kamionu - tentokrát mu usekal končetiny. Druhá zpráva..." Jack se zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval: „ ...Hannibal Lecter je ve Washingtonu. Včera v noci - nebo dnes v brzkých raních hodinách zabil jednoho člověka - ve vaší ulici Starlingová..."

_... to be continued..._


	5. Kapitola 5

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 5**

Clarice sklapla naprázdno. „Co... pane... on... v mojí ulici?"

Crawford přikývl: „Zabil tam jednoho vašeho souseda, který se vracel z baru. Pořádně se na něm vyřádil. Kdyby jsme nevěděli podle otisků, že to byl Lecter - asi by jsme si to netipli - vypadá to, že byl pořádně rozzuřený." Jen Willovi došlo, co doktora tak rozčílilo a potlačil úsměv. Jack zatím pokračoval: „Rychle jsme to tam uklidili, aby si toho nikdo nevšiml - povedlo se, noviny nemají jedinou zprávu. Začali jsem prověřovat přílety, hotely, půjčovny drahých aut atd." Jack nevypadal, že by do toho vkládal moc nadějí.

Jack se zamyšleně podívala na kupu teček před sebou: „Hlavním případem Behaviorálního oddělení se ovšem nestává Lecter, ale zůstává jím DK." Použil Jack zkratku nenáviděné přezdívky. „Wille, je velice pravděpodobné, že do Clariciny ulice sledoval Lecter tebe. Proto dostaneš ochranu---"

„Ne." přerušil ho Will rázně.

„Ne!" Jack se na Willa díval naprosto užasle.

„Nechci, aby mě FBI chránila, Jacku. Tohle je mezi mnou a Lecterem. Nosím zbraň Jacku a znám ho." Will udělal pomlku. „A nedávej mě sledovat bez mého svolení, vím, že jsi na to teď myslel." Podíval se Jackovi zpříma do očí. Jack neuhnul pohledem, byl v FBI už dlouho.

Jack přikývl: „Stejně si ale myslím, že..."

„Žádné ale Jacku, pojďme na případ Dona K, ano?"

Přesunuli se do malé místnůstky, která byla vyhrazena jen tomuto vrahovi. Jimmy Taylor byl již zde a rovnal spisy. Will jim řekl jeho nápady a poznatky ohledně DK, které včera s Clarice probrali při večeři. - „Wille to snad opravdu nemyslíš vážně, že by se třeba mohl hlásit do FBI nebo studovat psychologii!" neudržel se Jack. Po tom co mu Will připoměl Lectera, Jack ztichl.

„Ehm, víte..." ozval se Jimmy - všichni na něj pohlédli „Zkusil jsem naházet do počítače místa, kde DK vraždí a trochu si s tím pohrát... myslím, že chodí něco jako v půlkruhu..."

Jimmy naťukal pár znaků na klávesnici počítače a ukázal jim to.

„To je dobrý postřeh. Velice dobrý postřeh." řekl Will zaujatě a podíval se na Jimmyho.

„Správně." řekl Jack. „Taylore..." Jimmy napadlo, že ta změna oslovení z obvyklého „ty tam"je zajímavá. Jack pokračoval: „Oficiálně vás přiděluji k Willovi a Starlingové na tenhle případ." Jimmy se zašklebil a přikývl.

Jack se vypařil a nechal skupinku pracovat. Will za chvíli prohodil, že si půjde něco zařídit. Clarice za ním šla na chodbu: „Děje se něco?"

„Ne, jen se chci na něco podívat."

„Kde?"

„U pc u sebe doma - tady jsou monitorovány. Možná jsem se spletl. Možná, že Don K není nesúspěšný žadatel o přijetí do Behaviorálního. Možná se mu to povedlo. Chtěl bych se podívat na složky zaměstnanců."

„To ty můžeš?" zeptala se vyjevená Clarice, která teprve vstřebávala, co jí Will řekl.

„Jo, to jsem mohl vždycky. Jack mi k tomu dal kdysi oprávnění. Clarice o tomhle zatím NIKOMU ani muk. Ani Jackovi ani Jimmymu, ano?"

„Jo, slibuju." řekla Clarice, políbila Willa a vrátila se do kanceláře.

Tam našla zamyšleného Jimmyho. „Děje se něco?"

„Ne, nic. Proč?" nahodil Jimmy úsměv.

„Neměl bys být šťastný, že jsi se zbavil papírování?" zeptala se Clarice mile.

„Jo, to jsem. Ale... jak dlouho to bude trvat? Co když se k tomu po chycení DK zase budu nucen vrátit? Přemýšlím, že bych odešel z FBI. Všechny to, pro co jsem sem přišel a vidina spravedlivé FBI je jen iluze. Společnost není tak dokonalá." Jimmy mluvil spíše k sobě než Clarice. Ale přece jen se po chvíle pustili do práce.

O hodinu později vešel Will - bez klepání - do kanceláře Jack Crawforda. „Jacku - máme problém." Jeho hlas byl až panicky naléhavý, a tak ho Jack pouhým posunkem hlavy pobídnul k pokračování.

„Myslím... že Don K je Jimmy Taylor."

Jack čekal hodně, ale tohle ne. „Jak tě to proboha napadlo?"

„Jacku, mám takovou teorii oběcně, že lidé se můžou zbláznit ze své práce. Například, pokud jsou přehlíženi a ignorováni - viděl jsem tě, jak jsi se k Jimmymu choval. Taky to, že přišel na ten půlkruh. Podíval jsem se do jeho složky - v mládí prý často s otcem _jezdili_ po celých státech. Kdo ví, co se mu mohlo cestou přihodit. Můj instinkt Jacku..."

„Stačí Wille, věřím ti. Co navrhuješ?"

„Jen mu prohledat dům - třeba se mýlím."

Jack si vzal několik lidí z Behaviorálního a zašli za Jimmym a Clarice, aby jim objasnili situaci. Jimmy se ohradil - dost neslušně - že on DK rozhodně není. Jack jen řekl, že by jim to mohl dokázat, kdyby jim ukázal svůj dům. Jimmy příkývl a tak tam za chvíli jeli - Jack, Clarice, Will, několik ostatních FBI-áků a Jimmy. Zatím Jimmyho nespoutali, ale ruce měli položené na svých zbraních.

Jimmy odemknul svůj dům a vpustil celou skupinku FBI dovnitř, tam se jen opřel o stěnu a zabýval se vlastními myšlenkami. Zůstali s ním v hale jen Jack, Will a Clarice. Za chvíli přišel jeden z FBI-prohledávačů: „Ve sklepě má plno doličných zbraní."

Jimmy reagoval rychle - nikoho nenapadlo, že by mohl mít 'kluk, který dělá papírování' u sebe zbraně. Ale měl. Teď ji rychle vytáhl a střelil FBI-prohledávače. Rychle vypadl jakýmisi dveřmi - jak později FBI zjistila, vedly do garáže. Jimmyho auto sice bylo na parkovišti FBI., ale Jimmy jednoduše zdrhnul po svých. Znal zdejší park a tak tam utíkal. Tam se zhroutil na lavičku a ztěžka oddychoval.

„Mladíku, měl bych pro vás nabídku." Uslyšel najednou Jimmy hlas s mírně kovovým nádechem.

_... to be continued..._


	6. Kapitola 6

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 6**

Zanedlouho po Jimmyho útěku již FBI prohledávala okolí, hlásila to v televizi a novinách, upozornila letiště, nádraží a půjčovny aut, postavila zátarasy... prostě standartní postup. Člověk, který se s Jimmyho „vraždící identitou" vyrovnával nejhůře, byla Clarice. Neměla moc přátel, ale Jimmyho do nich počítala. Teď byla ve Willově náručí a dívala se, jak odvážejí do nemocnice zraněného agenta FBI, kterého Jimmy postřelil. Všichni dostali rozkaz vrátit se do FBI. Will samozřejmě odvážel Clarice. Jen Clarice.

„Clarice... vím, že se neznáme moc dlouho. Tedy od včerejška. Ale chtěl bych ti něco navrhnout - a nech si to projít hlavou... Nechtěla bys se mnou bydlet? Trvalo mi dlouho, než jsem se vyrovnal se smrtí Joshe a Molly... a chtěl bych s tebou začít znovu." Dokončil Will pomalu svou řeč a Clarice byla ráda, že řídí a nedívá se na ni.

Clarice byla zticha, tedy aspoň navenek: „Nějak moc překvapení dneska, ne! Známe se jeden den a on chce se mnou bydlet! Proč náš vztah bere tak vážně! Ježiši, vždyť to ani není vztah, jen jsme spolu spali! Nemiluju ho, miluju Han- ne toho taky ne! A ne! _A jste si opravdu jistá, že mne nemilujete, zvlášní agentko Starlingová?"_ ozval se tichý hlásek v její hlavě, patřící jenomu nejmenovanému kanibalovi. „Naprosto. _Vaše 'naprosto' nezní moc jistě agentko._ Sklapni! Tohle je moje hlava! _Ale starý Jackie vás přece před tímhle varoval, nemýlím-li se...__"_ „ZMLKNI!" zařvala Clarice - jenže zařvala nahlas, nejen ve své hlavě. Will se na ni od volantu užasle podíval.

„Ehm... promiň." Řekla Clarice omluvně. „Jen menší výměna názorů v mojí hlavě."

„Aha." řekl Will pobaveně. „A kdo vyhrál?"

„Vyhrál?"

„Ta část, která se mnou chce bydlet, nebo ta druhá?"

„Ehm... Ještě to promyslím." řekla Clarice pomalu.

Zatím dojeli do FBI a vydali se s Jackem do jeho kanceláře. Jackie si nechal zavolat nějakého člověka, aby mu shrnul jejich současný stav pátrání po Jimmym.

Přišel člověk jménem Eric Jess a začal: „Takže máme několik svědků, díky jimž víme toto: J. Taylor utíkal do blízkého parku. Setrval tam 5-15 minut, poté odjel v černém jaguáru---"

„Který řídil postarší elegantní muž." Prohodil Will sarkasticky.

„Jak to víte?" podíval se na něj Eric užasle.

Willovi poklesla čelist. Jack se zeptal: „Wille?"

„Lecter." vysvětlil Will jedním slovem.

„Ale proč?"

„Netuším."

Jack se nadechl a kývnul na Erica: „Pokračujte."

„Eh. To je všechno pane. Dále už nic nevíme... nikdo neviděl značku jaguáru. Prostě nic."

Crawford přikývl a pokynul hlavou ke dveřím, aby Eric vypadl... což hned učinil. Potom zhluboka vzdychl - situace se nevyvíjela vůbec dobře.

Žádné další snahy o nalezení dvojice Taylor-Lecter nebyla úspěšná, a tak Crawford poslal Clarice a Willa domů již ve čtyři. Ti dva dojeli ke Clarice domů. Clarice řekla Willovi ať počká uvnitř, že ještě zaparkuje uvnitř v garáži - aby nikdo, žádný vrah nebo tak někdo - nevěděl, že je doma. Ještě mu připomněla, ať si dává pozor.

Will šel tedy do kuchyně. Ve dveřích se zarazil - uviděl na stole přehnutý kus papíru s nápisem _Clarice_ rukopisem dr. Lectera. Will ho bez nejmenších výčitek otevřel a přečetl. Poté se zašklebil a se slovy: „Tak tohle ne, doktore..." si ho strčil do kapsy své kožené bundy.

Za chvíli přišla Clarice: „Žádný vrahoun pod stolem?" mrkla na něj.

„Ne-e. Žádné známky Lecterovské ani Taylorovské civilizace zde v kuchyni." Will si ji přitáhl a zašeptal: „Nepůjdeme do postýlky?"

Když Jack Crawford přišel domů, měl chuť se najíst, dát si sprchu a natáhnout se do postele. Proto nejdřív zamířil do kuchyně. Najednou mu někdo přitiskl kapesník s chloroformem na obličej. Jack se snažil bojovat, ale marně. Poslední co uslyšel, než ztratil vědomí bylo Jimmyho: „Musíme si promluvit, pane Crawforde."

Clarice se probudila. Když se rozhlédla kolem sebe uviděla jen svoji ložnici, hodiny s časem 6:55 pm, plno svého oblečení a Willovu bundu na zemi a vzkaz: _Vrátím se do jedenácti hodin. Will _

Clarice si na sebe hodila nějaké to oblečení a zadívala se na Willovu bundu - byly dost teplé večery, takže nebylo divu, že ji tady nechal: „Ale mohl ji aspoň pověsit." Pomyslela si pořádkumilovná Clarice. Vzala Willovu bundu, aby ji pověsila. Jen tak mu začala prohledávat kapsy, ani se necítila moc provinile. Úplně ztuhla, když našla vzkaz s nápisem _Clarice._

„Proč to schoval?" zamumlala a začala ho číst.

Poté si sedla ke svému pc. Hodnou chvíli něco hledala. Poté začala číst.

„Ach můj Bože..."

_... to be continued..._


	7. Kapitola 7

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 7**

Jack Crawford se začal pomalu probírat. Byl přivázaný k židli. O zeď byl opřený Jimmy Taylor. Jak se Jack pohnul, židle mírně zapraskala. To Jimmyho probralo.

„Pane Crawforde, velice se omlouvám za takováto opatření, ale obávám se, že jinak by jste mě neposlouchal."

„Poslouchat? Chceš po mě jen, abych tě poslouchal?" řekl Jack a zkusil pevnost provazů - velká, nemá šanci. „Nechceš mě zabít?"

„Ne, nechci. To jsem vám přišel dokázat. Já nejsem vrah. Já nejsem Don K. Zde je doktor Bloom." Alan Bloom vystoupil někde ze dveří za Jackem. Vypadalo to, že si užívá vidět Jacka svázaného. Jimmy pokračoval: „Dr. Bloom vám potvrdí, že jsem byl s ním v dobu, kdy měl včera Don K. zabíjet."

„Alane, je to pravda?" zeptal se Jack užasle.

„Jo, Jacku. Vyřizoval u mě něco pro Behaviorální oddělení." Přisvědčil dr. Bloom.

„Ale... po útěku ze svého domu jsi odešel s Lecterem." Podíval se Jack na Jimmyho.

„To je pravda. Ale chtěl si se mnou jen promluvit. Řekl mi, kdo je pravý vrah a kdo to všechno nastrčil do mého domu, i proč vraždí."

„Kdo to je!" vyhrkl Jack.

Clarice nemohla uvěřit svým očím. Už od té doby, co našla vzkaz pro ni od doktora ve Willově bundě - stálo tam:

_Clarice, _

_Omlouvám se, že musím porušit svůj slib a navštívit Tě, ale jsem k tomu přinucen okolnostmi._

_Jsi v bezpečí Clarice. Jsi velice blízko sériového vraha. Ne, Jimmyho nemám na mysli. Myslím, že by jsi to měla zjistit sama, a tak ti dám vodítko. Nejdřív však okamžitě odejdi z domu a **nikomu**, ani lidem, kterým věříš, o tomto dopisu neříkej. Zajdi si do nějaké internetové kavárny a použij moji nápovědu. A již k ní: myslím, že víš, že Willova rodina zemřela při autonehodě - ale znáš přesné podrobnosti?_

_Hannibal Lecter_

_P.S. Znáš Wilsonův park, Clarice? Sejdeme se tam dnes v 7:15. Neber si zbraň ani FBI prosím. _

Clarice si (na svém pc) našla podrobnosti: _„... nehoda na silnici Appletownu na východ... Will a Molly Grahamovi se svým synem Joshem jeli na piknik... opilý řidič kamionu je vytlačil ze silnice na sráz... ujel bez pomoci... Molly a Josh Grahamovi zemřeli... řidič kamionu propuštěn kvůli administrativní chybě... Will Graham se psychicky zkroutil ... Will Graham byl hospitalizován v blázinci... útěk Willa Grahama z blázince... řidič kamionu, který před dvěma měsíci zavinil úmrtí dvou lidí, zmizel beze stopy..."_

Clarice se zděšená dívala na tyhle informace: „Ach můj Bože. Will je Don K! Will je vrah! Kolik je hodin? 7:13! Zatraceně! Will má zbraň a ví, kde je Hannibal. Will ví, kde je chlap, kterýho miluju!"

Zazvonil telefon. Clarice po něm chňapla: „Co je?"

„Starlingová, tady Crawford. Poslouchejte mě pozorně..."

Hannibal Lecter čekal ve Wilsonově parku na Clarice. Doufal, že po tom, co zjistí, co je Will zač, by si mohla uvědomit své skutečné city. Stál opřený o strom a jen čekal.

„Dobrý večer doktore." Uslyšel Hannibal Lecter Willův hlas a těsně poté odjištění pistole.

Jakoby nic se otočil. Will byl od něho asi deset metrů a usmíval se samolibým úsměvem.

„Čekal jste jinou společnost, že doktore? Clarice ten váš vzkaz nenašla." Will si uvědomyl svoji bundu: „A pokud mi nebude sahat do mých věcí, tak ani nenajde. Byla by škoda ji zabít, je to fakt kus. Chtěl jsem s ní začít znovu, i když to myslím nejde."

„Už se nebojíš ničeho, kromě mě, mám pravdu?" zeptal se dr. Lecter naprosto klidným hlasem, ze kterému Willovi naskočila husí kůže.

„Existují chvíle, kdy nemáte pravdu?" Will se snažil znít sarkasticky. Nepovedlo se.

„Wille ne!" najednou se tam objevila Clarice.

„Copak nám to přišlo? Nevíš, že je neslušné, hrabat se cizím lidem ve věcech?" řekl Will.

„Odlož tu zbraň Wille. Prosím. Nedělej to." Snažila se ho přesvědčit Clarice.

„Snažíš se ho zachránit? Věděl jsem, že on miluje tebe, ale, že i ty jeho? V ženách jsem se nikdy nevyznal."

Hannibal Lecter byl rád, že ho Clarice přišla chránit - ale měl o ni strach. Přemýšlel, jak Willa zpacifikovat a odjet se svojí Clarice někam daleko.

„Wille, odlož zbraň." Řekla Clarice.

„Jinak co? Nikdo neví, že tu jsme."

„To se mýlíš." Řekla Clarice a zvedla ruku. Hned se kolem nich seskupil zásahový oddíl. Nejen Willa, ale i doktora to maximálně překvapilo. Clarice se podívala na doktora a uhla pohledem, když viděla jeho zklamaný výraz. Za chvíli už se ovšem Hannibal Lecter ovládl a už jen očekával svůj osud.

Clarice k němu opatrně přistoupila. Rozhodl se jí to usnadnit a dal ruce za záda. Věnovala mu vděčný pohled. Dala mu pouta a chtěla to zopakovat i s Willem. Ten si však přiložil pistoli k hlavě a vystřelil. Byl namístě mrtev.

Objevil se tam Jack: „Dobrá práce Starlingová. Mimochodem Jimmy Taylor podal výpověď." Řekl a naprosto vítězoslavně se šklebil na Hannibala Lectera.

„Pane, chtěla bych vás požádat o jednu laskavost... chtěla bych si dr. Lectera půjčit na půl hodiny. Vzít ho na druhý konec parku a promluvit si s ním mezi čtyřma očima. Budu mít zbraň, neublíží mi. Když se o něco pokusí, tak ho zastřelím."

Vidina zastřeleného Hannibala Lectera, jak se zdálo, Jacka potěšila. Nakonec přikývl.

„Tak jdeme, doktore." Řekla Clarice a namířila na něj zbraň. Cesta na druhý konec parku proběhla v tichosti.

„Tak o čempak se mnou potřebujete mluvit, zvlášní agentko Starlingová?" řekl Hannibal Lecter svým klasickým způsobem ala v Baltimoru.

„Clarice je lepší." sklonila zbraň, došla k němu a začala ho líbat. Zatím mu sundávala náramky.

„Ty mě vždycky dokážeš překvapit." A chtěl ji znovu políbit. Položila mu prsty na ústa: „To až později, teď se musíme odsud co nejrychleji dostat, než to Jackovi začne být podezřelé."

Vzala ho za ruku a vedla pryč z parku: „Mimochodem, budeme si muset vážně promluvit o tvých _zvláštních chutích_."

**The End **


End file.
